<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Loud by inspiredbythemusic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543669">Out Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic'>inspiredbythemusic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT 127 Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT 127 Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You only met Taeyong because of your shared photography class. What started as an academic partnership blossomed quickly into an intimate friendship.</p><p>You couldn’t pinpoint the day Taeyong started to join you on your bike rides around campus, or when he developed the habit of meeting you in the cafeteria for meals, or when he decided to accompany you on weekly trips to the park.</p><p>His presence, although gentle, mattered to you in ways you couldn’t describe. Somehow, without saying much, Taeyong brought warmth to the routines that had grown somewhat dull.</p><p>One weekend at the park, as he absentmindedly thumbed the grass, Taeyong thought aloud, “I realized earlier that I haven’t told you that I like you.” He waited until you glanced back at him, turning your attention away from your camera, to ask with raised eyebrows, “But you know that I do, right?”</p><p>A pink blush burned at your cheeks as you nodded. With a thin smile, you said, “Yeah, I know.” Embarrassed by how he tried to maintain eye contact with you, you fixed your gaze on the picture you had just captured. “Do you know that I like you too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Taeyong spoke simply as if those mutual feelings were a mere fact of life that he hadn’t considered deeply. “I know we didn’t have to confess or anything since we spend so much time together– it’s obvious how we feel.” He smiled when you met his gaze, and he admitted, “But still, it feels nice to say it out loud.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>